New Year Resolutions
by PadfootProngs7
Summary: Ginny spends New Years Eve with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Told in Ginny's point of view. All characters and places you may recoginze are J.K. Rowling's. Except Trafalgar Square. :


I grinned as I read the short note Harry had sent me.

_Ginny,_

_Dress up and warmly for tonight. Ron made reservations at some muggle place (with the help of Hermione) and said it`s a pretty fancy restaurant._

_I`ll see you at eight,_

_Harry_

It was New Year's Eve and Harry and I had made plans two weeks ago to spend it together. I had only seen him one other time since then. Unfortunately, Ron had overheard us and had suggested we go with him and Hermione, since he "hardly saw his little sister now that she played professional quidditch." Regrettably, neither Harry nor I had had the heart to wipe that huge smile off his face.

It wasn't that I didn't love my brother or his girlfriend (and my best friend) but, as Ron had said, since I'd signed with the Harpies a few months ago, I'd hardly gotten a break. I had been looking forward to spending the evening with Harry... oh well; I suppose we don't always get what we wish for.

I glanced at the clock and yelped aloud. It was already seven. I'm definitely not the type of girl who takes hours to get ready for a date, but this is a special event. I want to put a little effort into my look tonight. And Harry said it's a fancy restaurant, right?

I grabbed my dressing gown and went to take a quick shower. When I was done, I used my wand to dry my hair and then curled my hair into loose waves. After... hah, ten minutes! I made my way to my closet where I ruffled through my dresses; which was a huge number of three. There was the golden one I had worn to Bill's wedding (I don't know why I haven't gotten rid of it yet; there's no way it'll fit me three years later) I had a dark yellow strapless one I _cannot_ remember buying, and a little black number.

I pulled the black one out of my closet and tried it on. Sleeveless, fair amount of cleavage, knee length; just the right dress to bother Ron and wow Harry. I grinned evilly and shoved my feet into my favourite green sneakers. To hell with those fancy heeled shoes that I almost broke my ankle in last time I wore them.

That was not a pleasant memory, and so not one I would enjoy reliving.

A glance at my coming of age watch told me I had half an hour still. Getting impatient, I took to pacing the front room of my flat. Fifteen minutes later, and I couldn't take it. I decided to go wait in the lobby. I grabbed my black cloak and red bag, stuffing my wand into my bag, and I left my room, feeling very free.

I got to the lobby in less than a minute (I live on the third floor) and sat on a sofa, waving hello to the doorman.

"MS Weasley," he nodded. (Thank Merlin he's a muggle) "You're looking quite fine tonight, might I say."

I grinned. "Thank you, Owen. I'm going for dinner with some friends."

"Ah, to celebrate the New Year, I suppose?"

"Yes." Owen was about to say something else, but someone arrived at the doo, and it _was _his job to open the door for everyone.

I waited patiently as I watched the man walk through the first set of doors and felt my heart leap into my throat when I saw the messy black hair.

"Harry!" I screeched and launched myself at him, knocking him into the wall.

"Oomph! Hey Ginny." I didn't let him say anymore and kissed him. He responded for a few seconds, but pulled away and hugged me instead, whispering, "We're in a public lobby, Ginny."

I could tell he was smiling. "So?" I countered, pulling back to look him in the face. He only laughed and kissed my cheek.

"C'mon," he tugged at my hand and pulled me towards the doors.

Owen grinned when we got to him. "Some friends, Ms Weasley?"

I blushed adark red and stuttered; "Well, uh, him – his name is Harry – and my best friend, Hermione and – Ron. That's my brother."

I could tell Owen wanted to laugh, but he only gave me a wide smile, making me turn even redder. "Have fun, Ms Weasley, Sir."

I saw Harry smile widely and nod to Owen. I didn't trust myself to meet either's eyes.

Once we were outside, I wrapped my cloak a little tighter around myself and turned to Harry as he opened his mouth. "_Don't_ you even think about commenting, Potter."

"I wasn't going to. I was _going _to say you look lovely, but I suppose since I can't comment..."

"Prat," I hit his shoulder and then clutched his arm in attempt to keep warm. "Where is this place we're going to?"

"Uh, it's near King's Cross."

"Oh..." We reached a deserted playground and Harry led me to a clump of trees.

"Hold on," he warned and then we were apparating. Mere seconds passed before my feet touched the ground and I looked around to see we were in an alley. "This way." It was warmer in this area, so I opened my cloak and brought my arms out of the sleeves so it was draped over my shoulders.

As we walked down the dark street, I felt as if I were being watched. Nonchalantly, I glanced behind me and felt myself tense. There was an older man a few yards behind us, and it looked like he was... leering? At me? I shivered, but not because of the temperature.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked me, drawing my attention away from the creepy man currently stalking us.

"Um, yeah. I'm just a little cold..."

"Well, we're here. Hopefully it'll be warmer in there."

"I'll just keep my cloak with me in case," I said. Harry nodded and opened the door, mock bowing me into the much warmer restaurant. I glanced out the door one last time and was glad to see the man had turned around.

Harry walked to the front desk and I guess he said we had reservations or something of the sort because before I knew it, we were being led to a table with two people already occupying it.

"Hermione!" I rushed forward and embraced Hermione as she stood. She laughed and pulled me to arms length.

"You look great, Ginny."

"Thanks! You too!" I love Hermione's dress. It's a simple light pink strapless that cuts just below her knees. Too bad the pink would clash horribly with my hair.

"Ginny, you – your dress it, you're-"

"Do I look that wonderful, Ron?"

"No! I mean, yes, but it's... that's an inappropriate dress, Ginny!"

I looked down and smoothed out nonexistent wrinkles. Okay, maybe the neckline was a _little _low, but honestly, I'm eighteen. I think I can dress how I like. "Really? I thought it was completely appropriate for me to wear."

I looked to Harry for a little back up, but he and Hermione were already sitting, obviously trying to stay out of a sibling feud.

"Just sit down, Ron," Hermione said tiredly. Poor girl.

------------

We stayed at the restaurant for quite a while and then we wandered to Trafalgar Square where fireworks were to be set off. They probably won't be nearly as spectacular as the twi- I mean, George's...

Harry seemed to sense my distress, because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "What's wrong, Ginny?"

"It's nothing. I – I just thought of Fred... its fine." Harry nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the side of my head. He didn't move his arm from my shoulders.

At eleven thirty, we settled in a secluded spot off to the side of the square. With five minutes to twelve, Harry stood and offered me his hand. I glanced at him curiously and took said hand.

"Where're we going?" I asked as we wound past many families, teenagers and young and old couples.

"I just wanted to get away from them for the countdown." From the dim light of the square's lamps, I saw a blush form on his face. I grinned as I understood what he meant. At least Ron and Hermione looked a little preoccupied when we left. No, they weren't snogging; yet. I guarantee by twelve they will be. And hopefully I will be, too.

We wandered to a slightly more private area across the square from the other two. Harry stopped just as a large clock struck eleven fifty-nine.

"So, why did you want to slip away?" I asked turning to face him, teasing.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He took his hand from mine and ran it up my arm. I shivered at the touch. He grinned slightly and his hand moved to the back of my neck and his fingers ran through my hair. Finally, he raised his hand to my face and cupped my cheek. I leaned into the touch and closed my eyes, wishing the moment would last forever.

Being in such a state of calm, I jumped when everyone around us started to countdown. Harry laughed lightly and removed his hand from my cheek.

"Ten!"

He brought both hands to my waist and I raised mine to his neck.

"Nine!"

I looked up into Harry's eyes and felt my knees buckle at the intensity in his stare.

"Eight!"

"Ginny, I know I'm not the best person you could have-"

"Seven!"

"And that I can be a right git at times-"

"Six!"

"And I'm hopeless at this romantic stuff-"

"Five!"

"But I've been mulling this over for ages-"

"Four!"

"I just want to say-"

"Three!"

"I love you."

"Two!" I beamed at Harry and replied with,

"Harry, I love you too."

"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Neither Harry nor I payed any attention to everyone's cheering and celebrating as we leaned in and kissed. I feel completely and utterly in love, and it's with the man I'm kissing. What could be better?

What felt like minutes later, I pulled away and hugged Harry tightly. "Do you have any new year resolutions?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah," he pulled away from me. "To do this more often," and he kissed me once more.

**Author's Note - Here's a little holiday one shot. It was fun to write in Ginny's point of view. I really, _really _like this one. I'm a little late finishing it though. :) I've just been absorbed in my new book I recieved for Christmas, you may have heard of it.**

So I recently saw _Yes Man _with Jim Carey, and it was excellent! The HBP trailer was shown, and it's just made me long to see it that much more. Seeing it (the trailer) on the big screen was... amazing! It just makes it so much more real. Anywho, I suggest you go and see _Yes Man. _It is so worth the money.

Well, I hope you enjoy this little one shot, and remember, review! Make that your New Year resolution; to review everything you read. I know that should be mine!

All the best in 2009!

-PadfootProngs7


End file.
